Burning Demon Heart
by terriso167
Summary: In order to save his comrades, Natsu Dragneel stays with Tartaros. He expects them to kill him, but little does he know that they have OTHER plans for him. (Sorry if it sucks. This is my first fanfic)
1. Natsu's Sacrifice

Burning Demon Heart

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT!" A certain pink-haired boy's scream rang throughout the guild hall of Tartaros. "NOW DO YA ACCEPT OR NOT!?"

Natsu was scarred and bruised, only being left with his white pants. His pink hair was dusty and dirty.

Mard Geer looked down upon Natsu Dragneel with a smirk on his face. "You're willing to stay here if I let your comrades go. What courage you must have. The Fire DragonSlayer is finally submitting to our wishes."

"I ain't submittin to nuthin' yet, not until you swear to let my friends go and leave Fairy Tail ALONE FOR GOOD!" Natsu bellowed.

"I'm not sure I should accept your request," Mard Geer sneered. "Why should I give up an entire guild just for one person? And who knows what you'll try to do. For all I know, you could be plotting something inside that mushy head of yours."

If Natsu wasn't behind bars at this moment, he most certainly would've lunged forward and strangled him. Natsu knew this was hard decision, but he was willing. Mard suddenly reached in and snagged a handful of Natsu's pink hair. With it, he pulled Natsu closer to the bars. Mard crouched so their faces were level.

"If you're lying to me, I ever find that you've been planning your way out... I'll give you torture of the cruelest kind. Is that understood?" Mard said in a sinister tone.

Natsu gulped, nodding his head slowly. Mard Geer let go of Natsu's hair and stood up. He undid lock on the prison door, and opened it.

"I'll let you give your final goodbyes to each other, since you'll never see each other again. Follow me, and I will take you to them." With that, Mard Geer turned and left the room. Natsu leapt up, and although his body was quite sore, he managed to catch up to Mard Geer. They walked down a few hallways until they came to a large room. Mard Geer opened the door, and inside was a large prison cell, much like Natsu's.

Inside the prison cell were Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Happy. The females all wore tattered rags, while Gray only wore black pants. All of them had forlorn expressions on their faces, but at seeing Mard Geer entering the room they changed to hate. Gray was just about to unleash all of his verbal fury upon Mard, but stopped cold seeing Natsu enter with him.

"Natsu, you're ALIVE!" Happy exclaimed with joy.

"N-Natsu, i-is that r-really y-y-you?" Mirajane muttered hopefully. She could hardly even open her eyes.

Mard Geer opened the prison cell, and Erza rushed out. She embraced Natsu so tightly that he thought his eyeballs might pop out of his skull. But he didn't care. He was so happy to be in Erza's embrace. She ran her fingers through his pink hair, while tears escaped her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I'd thought they'd actually killed you," Erza said through a cracked voice. As for Mard Geer, he left the room and waited in the hallway. He hated mushy reunions.

Erza let go of him, and immediately Happy zoomed past her and collided with Natsu's stomach. Natsu put an arm around his long time buddy.

"Natsu, I didn't know what to believe, whether you were dead or alive! But you're alive! We're all gonna go home together!" At this comment, Natsu's heat sank. He knew he would have to tell them. Next came Lisanna and Wendy. When he saw Wendy's happy expression, it hurt him that we would have to break their hearts all over again.

"Sup Flame Brain," Gray said.

"Sup Popsicle," Natsu grinned.

When he saw that Mira was too weak to even get up, we went to her. He crouched down right beside her.

"Natsu, it's really you," Mira opened one eye at him. She wanted to embrace him so badly, but in her current state it to most to the strength she had to open her eyes.

"It's me, Mira. I'm here," Natsu whispered in the most comforting voice Mira had ever heard. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead, then got up. It was time to deliver the message.

"Wait a minute," Gray said, "Why did that demon bring you in here with us?"

Natsu sighed. "When he brought here, it wasn't to be a reunion, but a final goodbye."

"What do you mean 'final goodbye', Natsu?" Wendy cried.

"Well you see, a deal was made. If Mard Geer let you guys free, I would have stay here for the rest of my life."

"WHAT? NATSU, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gray shouted.

"NO, NATSU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Erza shouted. Wendy crouched in the corner, crying harder that ever before.

"I'm sorry, but it was a hard choice to make. Believe me, I don't wann-"

"WHERE'S THAT MARD GEER PUNK? IMMA CLOBBER HIM RIGHT NOW!" Gray interrupted Natsu.

"No, Natsu. Please don't do it. Please," tears streamed from Mira's eyes.

"You're not serious about this, right? I know you have a plan, but you won't tell us, right? You have a plan. You HAVE TO!" Lisanna cried.

Natsu kept his head down. His hair hid his eyes. Erza collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Natsu, don't do it please! Don't break my heart! Just stay! We'll all be fine!" Erza pleaded. She clunged to Natsu's leg as if her life depended on it.

"Why Natsu? Why the hell would you do that?" Gray demanded, a tear rolling down his face.

"I DIDN'T WANNA GO THROUGH LIFE, KNOWING THAT I HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" Natsu burst out. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU ALL SUFFER! IT'S JUST THE WAY I AM!"

"But you got so much to live for... You're only 17, Natsu," Erza cried.

"You're saying I have so much to live for? LOOK AT WENDY! SHE'S ONLY 12 FREAKIN YEARS OLD! SHE NOT EVEN A TEENAGER YET! HOW COULD I LET HER BE TRAPPED HERE FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!" Natsu screamed, tears rolling down his face. "It just isn't fair..."

"Natsu, please! Don't do it. PLEASE don't do it," Erza begged.

Natsu then did something that he never thought he could do. He knelt down beside Erza, and kissed her. Their lips met, and for that brief moment Natsu was happy. He pulled away, and Erza had a shocked look on her face.

"N-Natsu..." She stuttered.

Then Natsu said the three words he never had the courage to say, "I love you."

Erza was too shocked for words. **Natsu loves me?** She questioned in her mind.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you," Natsu began, "I knew that you were the one. I never told you because I didn't think that you felt the same way. But now I had to tell you."

"Natsu, I don't know what to say..." Erza said.

"Don't. Just know that you'll find someone who you'll make feel the way I do. They'll be the luckiest person in the world." Natsu said responded with a soft voice.

Erza burst into tears once more. Natsu got up and sighed. "I guess this is goodbye."

Just then, Mard Geer returned into the room. "I've set up a portal to transport your friends back to Magnolia." He then beckoned them to follow him. Gray picked up Mira and carried her bridal-style. As they walked through the dark hallways, the group remained silent. Erza was latched onto Natsu's arm, and Natsu hid his face to hide away his tears. Soon, they reached a huge chamber in the castle. In it, a giant blue magic circle covered the floor.

"Step into the center of it," Mard Geer instructed.

"We'll never forget you, Natsu," Happy whispered.

"And I'll never forget you guys," Natsu replied.

As soon as they all reached the center, the magic circle began to glow brightly.

"Happy!" Natsu called. "Keep our house in good condition for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Natsu!" Happy called back. And in a flash, they were all gone.

 **Magnolia**

Erza and the other suddenly found themselves in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Makarov cheered. The whole guild began to cheer loudly.

"Wait, where's Natsu," Macao said. This halted everyone's happy cheer.

Gray sighed sadly. "I'll tell them." he muttered.

 **Tartaros**

Natsu was led back to his prison cell. There, Natsu wept quietly for the rest of the night.


	2. Sayla's Game

As the morning dawned, Natsu began to wonder why the hell he made that deal with Mard Geer. However, it was too late to change his decision. Natsu had stopped weeping just a short while before the sun rose over the horizon. He had no more tears to cry.

 **I wonder what they plan to do to me.** Natsu thought. Natsu stood up and began to pace around the room, still wondering why he'd made such a dumb decision from the start.

 **With the Demons**

Mard Geer.

"Why would he do that? It makes no sense at all," She asked with the upmost curiosity. "Does he value his comrades that much?"

Mard Geer just smirked and said, "I really have no idea what he had in mind. But if you really want to know, then ask him yourself. Kyouka turned to leave to room, but noticed that Sayla was gone.

 **With Natsu**

After pacing for a while, Natsu decided to plop down on the ground. He laid his back on the cold stone wall, sending a chill through his body. He began to think of ways to escape, if he ever had the chance to anyway. Natsu wasn't the best at hatching plans, but in this situation, there was no exception.

Suddenly, the door handle turned, and the door slowly creaked open. Standing in the doorway that the emotionless figure of Sayla.

She walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked until she was just inches from the prison bars.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu spat.

"You have quite a sharp tongue," Sayla responded calmly. She folded her arms under her large breasts.

"You still didn't answer my question," Natsu said.

"I wanted to see the fallen dragonslayer. You were able to soar to the heavens, and know you find yourself groveling in the dirt. How sad," Sayla replied coldly.

This pissed of Natsu. "SHUT UP!"

"How does it feel to be weak?" Sayla inquired. "You couldn't even save your friends with your own hands, so you had to throw away your life to do that."

She stepped up to the iron bars, almost touching them. Natsu nearly ran to them. In one swift movement, Natsu shot his right arm out of the bars and grabbed ahold of Sayla's throat.

"My, my. I never knew it was THIS easy to get to you, dragonslayer." Sayla nearly chuckled.

"You dirty demon! You don't know anything about me, my friends, or Fairy Tail! You're just an evil demon that needs to be punished, and I'll be the one to do that!" Natsu screamed, brimming with rage. Letting go of her, he stood back, balling both fists and clenching his teeth.

"Is that so?" Sayla sneered. She undid the lock on Natsu's prison cage, and opened the door. She closed it behind her as she entered in. "Then show me how you intend to do that."

Natsu then charged at her, fists raised and ready to fight.

"You won't hit me. You don't have the will. You lack the will to strike me." Sayla stood, saying her words coldly.

She was right. Natsu stopped right in his tracks. He couldn't.

 **C'mon! Why can't I do it? She has to pay!** Natsu's mind raced for a solution, but was unable to.

While Natsu was bust trying to find an answer to his problem, he didn't notice that Sayla was inching closer to him. It was only when he looked up that he saw she was only a foot away from him.

"What the..." Natsu muttered wile stepping back. Sayla only stepped closer, forcing Natsu to step back even further. Eventually, Natsu's back hit the wall, trapping him between it and Sayla. Natsu noticed that she sad a weird look in her eyes. He couldn't interpret it, because he never saw it before.

"What are you going to do now, dragonslayer?" Sayla whispered. Natsu didn't know what to do. He could just stand there.

"What do you want with me?" Natsu demanded.

"I want YOU," Sayla said into his ear. "Ever since I saw you, I could never take you off of my mind. I knew that I had to have you, dragonslayer. I want you to hold me, to caress me, to take me without mercy."

Natsu finally recognized what was going on. **This chick is try'na seduce me! Of course.**

Natsu's mind flashed back to when Makarov told him about the birds and the bees. Makarov explained how sometimes girls will act or say when hungry.

"Stay the hell away from me," Natsu said darkly.

"Are you sure that you mean those words," Sayla inquired. She licked his ear, sending a chill through him. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"Stop it!" Natsu commanded. Sayla, however, continued, pressing her body against his. She loved the feeling of his bare muscular body on hers. Her hands began to caress his body. Natsu couldn't move a muscle. He somehow found himself unable to. While in his mind he wanted her to be gone, his body wanted more. Natsu's breathing hitched when she ran her tongue against his neck. His lips released a small and unwanted groan.

Then, it suddenly came to Natsu. He had noticed that Sayla was always going on about Kyouka. Apparently, she had a very close bond with Kyouka. He knew what to do.

"Geez, if you're this hungry, imagine how Kyouka's gonna be when she visits."

This comment stop Sayla in her tracks. She looked up at Natsu, meeting his eyes.

"I'm gonna get her on her hands and knees, and ravish her like a dog!" It sounded weird coming from Natsu's lips, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. "But them it would be impossible to do that, since she's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Sayla stepped back, and slapped Natsu suddenly. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the walling, pinning him there.

"If you ever refer to Kyouka in that manner again, I'll kill you. Understand, dragonslayer?" Sayla's voice turned dark and menacing, however this unfazed Natsu.

She turned and left, locking the prison door. She left the room and started down the hallway. She then stopped, and balled her fists in anger.

 **I see... He bested me in my own game. Perhaps he is not as I imagined, but he'll be mine eventually...**

And with that, she continued down the hallway.


	3. This boy

**Hello. I noticed that I got a few reviews about clicking on a new chapter just to find out there's nothing there. Please forgive me for that. You see, I'm new to , so I'm try'na work out the bugs and whatnot. It turns out that this process is kinda more complicated than I thought, so please forgive me for that. Thanks to all of my new followers and those who've favorite my story.**

Sayla finally reached Kyouka's room. She opened it and entered. Inside, the room was garnished and decorated, as if it belonged to a princess. The room consisted of a small wooden table, a couple of velvet couches, a chair, and a bed. On the bed sat the beautiful demon Kyouka.

Sayla closed the door behind her, and faced Kyouka.

"Sayla, you seem upset," observed Kyouka.

"I am," Sayla answered.

"Well, come and talk to me about it," Kyouka beckoned, patting the bed for Sayla to sit beside her. As Sayla sat, Kyouka placed her arm around her shoulder.

"Now, what bothers you?" Kyouka asked.

"Well, you see... This boy..." Sayla began.

"Ah, the dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel. Has he offended you?" Kyouka said, pinching Sayla's chin.

"I let him get to me. I was attempted to toy with his mind, but somehow he caught on. He bested me at my own game."

"How did he do it?" Kyouka asked.

"He... He spoke of you in a very disgusting manner. He said that if he had the chance, he would ravish you like a dog, but that you were too disgusting to do so. I stormed out, realizing that I had let myself get angry because of... this boy!" The last part, Sayla balled her fists and clenched her teeth.

"I see. He used me to get to you," Kyouka sighed. "Would you appreciate it if I went to speak on your behalf?"

Sayla looked up at her, and nodded slowly.

"I'll be back soon, my darling," Kyouka said, planting a kiss on Sayla's lips before getting up and leaving the room.

 **He'll pay for hurting my lover...**

After weaving her way through the maze of hallways, stairs, and corridors, she finally found the room of Natsu. Opening the door and entering it, she found Natsu laying on the floor against the wall inside his prison cell. His eyes were open and staring dead at her.

Kyouka entered the prison cell and walked until she was standing over him. Without warning, she grabbed Natsu's throat. "Sayla told me what happened. What you said," Kyouka whispered.

Natsu flinched a little bit before grabbing her throat too. She gasped at the sudden boldness of him, but that wasn't nearly enough to scare her.

"You offended my lover, human," Kyouka said nastily. "I don't like that."

"Well I don't care," Natsu shot back. "It was supposed to offend her. It was the only way I could think of to get her to leave me alone."

Natsu hardened his grip on her neck, causing her breathing to hitch.

"Now get out." Natsu said firmly.

Chuckling, the female demon released her grip on Natsu's neck, and he did the same. She stood back and put her hands on her hips, looking down at the dragonslayer.

"Your commands do not faze me. You have no jurisdiction here," She chuckled. "But that cannot be said for us. We can order you around as much as we please."

"It's not like I haf'ta obey you."

"We can make you."

"I'd like to see that. What're you gonna do if I don't do what you tell me to do," Natsu said. "Force me through pain? Kill me if I refuse?" As he said it, Natsu stood challengingly.

Kyouka inched closer to him until their faces nearly met.

"No. Not that way," she whispered. "We'll make you want to obey us."

This caused Natsu to gulp.

"I'm sure that a teenage boy as yourself has certain wishes, is that right?" Kyouka asked, running her finger over his stomach and chest. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?"

Natsu shook his head slowly.

"Have you ever wished of doing so? Have you ever wished of pleasing a woman?"

A small bead of sweat fell from Natsu's head.

"I see," said Kyouka, noticing the sweat. "Would you like me to grant your wishes, dragonslayer?"

Natsu's body reacted by nodding.

She came even closer, pressing her body against his and putting her mouth to his ear.

"Then promise never to hurt my lover again. Physically or emotionally. Understand?"

 **Man, this lady is so seductive! Why does my body want her so badly? I can't control it!** Natsu's mind raced.

"I'm waiting," Kyouka said in a singsong voice.

 **C'mon Natsu! Stand strong! Don't give up so early in the fight! You're better than that! It's only been a day that you've been here, and you're gonna let this lady get to you? But I can't resist her! Why am I feeling these weird things I've never felt before?**

"My goodness, dragonslayer. You know how to keep a woman waiting," Kyouka chuckled.

Suddenly, she embraced Natsu. Before he could protest, she smashed her lips onto his. Natus felt her tongue enter his mouth. For a moment, Natsu wanted to rip her off of him, but soon finally gave in and melted into the kiss. He mashed his tongue with hers, causing a small moan form Kyouka. After a minute, they pulled away for air.

"Wow, you're quite a good kisser," Kyouka said gasping for air. "It seems that I have much to look for."

 **This boy is quite the surprise...**

She then went lower, and for the second time that day Natsu was kissed on the neck by a gorgeous demon woman.

"S-stop it," Natsu stuttered.

"Come on, dragonslayer. Why do you fight? You've no reason to. Stop resisting me and let it happen."

As Kyouka's voice rang through Natsu's head, he began asking himself the same question.

 **Why am I fighting? I can't take this any longer. Why won't I just stop resisting?** Then it hit Natsu like a train going at high speed.

 **ERZA! She's the reason!**

With newfound strength and will, Natsu threw Kyouka off forcefully. She tumbled backwards to the floor with a screech of fright. When she recovered herself from the fall, she looked up at Natsu with shock.

The dragonslayer she now looked upon had a gleam of determination in his eyes. "I'm fighting for Erza! She's the only woman I love, and she's the only woman I'll EVER love! She's been there for me every step of the way! I WON"T LET HER DOWN!"

Kyouka stood up and left the room, growling and balling her fists. Once outside in the hallway, he mind began to think fiercely.

 **This boy... I almost had him! But that damn Erza got in the way! His damn love for her is like an unbreakable barrier!** She then stormed off.

As for Natsu, after the situation, collapsed into the same position that he had before Kyouka walked in. He was now brimming with new purpose, and was confident that nothing could break through it. At least, that what he thought. For little did he know, that purpose would soon be shattered. Until next time...


	4. Kyouka and Sayla

It had been a few weeks since Natsu resisted Kyouka. He had new strength and hope. He believed that he would never let Erza down. He would be visited by Sayla and Kyouka at least thrice a week. They could not break him, and that made them very frustrated. However, things were about to change for the dragonslayer...

Natsu sat in his prison cell, napping, when in walked the last person Natsu expected to see. It was Jackal, the demon that Natsu fought.

"Wake up, human," Jackal said, nudging Natsu's side with his foot. When Natsu finally awoke, he turned and looked up at Jackal.

"Jackal! I thought you blew yourself up!" Natsu exclaimed with shock.

"I would've blown you up too, if it weren't for that damn cat. I was dead, but my body was recreated," Jackal responded. "The reason I came here was because Mard Geer wanted to see you. He sent me to bring you to him."

"What the hell does that bastard want with me?" Natsu demanded coldly.

"You'll see," was Jackal's reply, before turning and walking out. Natsu got up and followed him. They weaved their way through the maze of dark halls and corridors, until they reached a large door.

"He's in there," Jackal said. He pushed open the door and entered in. When Natsu entered, he found himself in some type of a throne room. The room was empty except for the throne at the far end, where Mard Geer sat.

"My, human," Mard said, "It's been a while."

"What do you want me for?" Natsu asked. "Cause I was in the middle of a good nap."

"A straight-down-to-business person. I like that," Mard grinned.

Natsu only growled and balled his fists.

"Jackal, please leave us," Mard said. Jackal bowed and left the room, leaving only the dragonslayer and the demon king.

"Now," Mard began, "since you're with us for life, I think that it's time to put you to good use."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu demanded.

"I mean that you should become one of us now. A member of Tartaros," Mard Geer answered.

A small moment of silence passed, allowing the words to sink in. When they did, Natsu couldn't believe what he just heard. They wanted to make him a demon...?

"YOU'RE DAMN CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL ACCEPT THAT!" Natsu erupted angrily. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN BECOME ONE OF YOU!"

Mard Geer sighed and said, "I knew you wouldn't agree."

"You're DAMN RIGHT!" Natsu responded. "Give me ONE reason why I should become a demon!"

"Because you'll become more powerful than you will have ever imagined," Mard said.

"Not convincing enough," Natsu said.

Mard Geer stood up at stepped down from his throne, towards Natsu.

"Think about it," He said as he walked. "Imagine having the power you have now tenfold. You would have more power that one could ever dream. I could give that to you."

Mard Geer walked until he was face-to-face with Natsu. "You wouldn't just be known as Natsu the dragonslayer, but Natsu the demon dragonslayer. Godslayers would fear your name, and dragonslayers wouldn't dare challenge you. You would bring our guild to fame. No one would even think to fight us. We'd be unstoppable."

"I don't want to build a reputation based off fear and hate," Natsu said. I wanna be known as the guy who stood up for his friends and family then one who forsook all that only for power."

"Don't you see," Mard Geer reasoned, "You no longer have that. Your friends and family are gone. You've already forsaken them."

"I didn't do that to become a demon," Natsu shot back. "I did that to save them."

"So now what do you plan to do?" Mard questioned. "Do you plan to rot in a cell for the rest of your days, or to give yourself a new purpose?"

"What purpose?" Natsu demanded. "What would my new purpose be?"

"Honestly, do you want to live in a prison cell until you die?" Mard Geer asked.

"No, of course not," Natsu answered.

"Then why are you so willing to do it?" Mard said. "It makes no sense. Your decision to stay here makes no sense at all."

"It may not to you, but it makes a hell of a lot of sense to me!" Answered Natsu. "And I didn't stay here to become a demon."

"Then what?" Mard said. "To become a rotting corpse? Besides, you have more power than you know."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu demanded.

Once again, Mard Geer sighed. "I wanted to avoid telling you this, but I might as well. You already are one of us."

This stopped Natsu stone cold. He was an Etherios? A demon? No way!

"I'm a what...?" Natsu asked.

"You are a demon, dragonslayer," Mard responded.

"You're lying!" Natsu shouted.

"No. You are a demon. It's true," Mard said.

"N-No! It can't be true!" Natsu shouted once more.

"Deny it all you want, it still won't change what you are. If you let me awaken your inner demon, you can harness its power."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed. "You're lying!"

Mard Geer then grabbed Natsu by his neck and stared straight into his eyes.

"Does it look like I'm lying to you?" He demanded calmly but scarily.

When he let go of Natsu, he collapsed to the floor. _Am I an Etherios? AM I?_

Mard Geer sat back onto his throne. "Maybe you can meditate on it back at your cell."

Thirty minutes later, Natsu sat back in his prison cell. He kept telling himself that Mard was lying, but something deep inside him told him that Mard was right indeed. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had just been faced with reality.

Just then, the door creaked open, and in stepped in Sayla. She held a tray. On it were a loaf of bread and a cup of water. She opened the prison door and entered the cell.

"Hello, dragonslayer," She said.

"Leave me alone," Natsu said quietly.

"Why?" Sayla asked. "Are you angry?"

She placed the food in front of Natsu, and sat beside him. "What troubles you?"

Natsu said nothing, just stared at the tray for several moments.

"You can tell me your problems," Sayla said.

Natsu continued to stay quiet, until Sayla got bored. She got up and left him there. She went straight to Kyouka's room. She knocked on the door and heard her say "Come in."

She entered and found Kyouka sitting on her bed.

"How is the dragonslayer?" She asked.

"He wouldn't talk or move. He just sat there like a statue. I think he finally knows what he is," Sayla said.

"Yes," Kyouka responded. "I wonder how he will respond next."

"I decided not to pester him for today," Sayla said.

"Sayla, come here," Kyouka instructed. Sayla came towards the bed. When she did, Kyouka took her by the arms and threw her onto the bed. Sayla landed on it with a yelp.

"It's been a while since I've taken care of you, wouldn't you say?" Kyouka whispered in Sayla's ear. She then took Sayla's lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues rolled against each other, bringing a moan from both of them.

They pulled apart, and Kyouka took the chance to assault Sayla's neck. She kissed and licked, causing Sayla to growl lustfully. She pulled Kyouka's clothing off gradually, letting her hands explore her body. Kyouka did the same, stripping Sayla completely naked. Kyouka stood up and presented herself to Sayla. The very sight of her god-like body made Sayla very wet. Suddenly, a big dick sprang up from Kyouka's crotch area.

"It's been a while since you've seen this, hasn't it," Kyouka chuckled. She lifted up her ball sack to reveal her wet pussy. Sayla then grabbed Kyouka and threw her onto the bed.

"I want to take care of you first," Sayla said, her eyes full of lust. She wrapped her hand around Kyouka's dick and began to stroke it slowly.

"Yesssss, oh yessss," Kyouka hissed in pleasure. Sayla's strokes soon became faster, and Kyouka moaned even more. Then, she took Kyouka's dick and slid it into her mouth. This caused Kyouka to moan loudly. Sayla swirled her tongue around the tip, and began to pump up and down.

"Mmmmm. That's right. Oh yes!" Kyouka moaned. Sayla began to pump even more intensely, causing Kyouka to enjoy more pleasure. Sayla then softly nibbled on Kyouka's dick, making Kyouka giggle. Kyouka felt herself coming closer and closer to releasing.

"Sayla, I'm going to release! Ugh! Ohh! Unh!" Kyouka said through intense moans. "I'm releasing!" Kyouka finally came. Her white cum sprayed deep into Sayla's throat. Sayla greedily swallowed any and all cum that entered her mouth.

After Kyouka came, Sayla let out a breath of air. Swallowing half a gallon of cum deprived her of breath for a few seconds. Sayla then presented her mouth the Kyouka. Sayla's mouth was completely. There was no trace of cum left. Kyouka grinned before bringing Sayla up for a kiss.

After they kissed, Sayla pulled Kyouka on top of her with their lips still connected. Kyouka was instantly fully erect again. Kyouka then jabbed herself into Sayla's wet pussy.

They both screamed in pleasure. Kyouka then began to fuck her demon lover relentlessly. Sayla moaned and groaned with pleasure she hadn't experienced in a long time. Sayla slid her hands down Kyouka's back and rested them on her ass. Kyouka continued to fuck her harder, making Sayla's eyes roll into the back of her head.

"That's right my lover," Kyouka said through moans. "Enjoy the pleasure. Savor it." Sayla's pussy was the best thing she had ever felt. Then they both climaxed together. They sounds they made were so erotic that just hearing them would make a man go crazy. They panted, and Kyouka limply rolled off Sayla's body.

"You never cease to amaze me," Kyouka smirked.

"You can still dominate me like a monster," Sayla said tiredly. They both embraced each other and fell asleep.

 **With Natsu**

Mard Geer's words had a greater affect on Natsu than he thought would. Again and again, Natsu asked himself,

"I'm a what...?"


	5. Agreement

**-Everone,**

 **Over the last few weeks I've not been able to update as much as I wanted to. Sorry bout that. I want to thank everyone who has been supportive of me. For those who don't like the story, I have one thing to say: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

 **Anyway, I had lost inspiration to the story, because I thought the plot was stupid. However, I'm just trying to finish what I started. So thankfully, I'm back on track, and hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new Fairy Tail fanfic, but I dunno if I'll start it now or once this story is over.**

 **The plot may seem a bit crazy at first, but it'll all make sense later on, so stick around!**

That morning, Natsu awoke with a plan in mind. he knew what he had to do, but it would come at a high price. It was the only thing that Natsu could think of at the moment. However, for it to work, he would need another audience with Mard Geer. He didn't know when that was going to be. His last meeting with the demon king was three weeks after the day his friends left. He hoped that he wouldn't keep him waiting.

Morning slowly gave way to noon, and Natsu grew very impatient. He never took his eyes off that door. **C'mon Mard. Where are you?**

Soon, the sun was setting over the west. Natsu was still waiting for the demon to show, however he didn't. Natsu waited and waited. Suddenly, he heard the doorknob jiggle and turn. Natsu practically jumped out of his skin. He jerked up into a sit-up position. Natsu could finally put his plan into action.

Natsu eyed the door eagerly, waiting for Mard Geer to enter. The door creaked open, and in walked Sayla. **Damn! It's not him! What does she want?** Natsu's hopes rocketed, then plummeted when he saw her.

"Hello, dragonslayer," Sayla said as she entered his cell.

"Stop callin' me 'dragonslayer.' My name is Natsu," He said, sitting back against the wall and folding his arms.

"It would be nice if you greeted someone kindly," Sayla said with a small frown.

"I have a lot on my mind," Natsu grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I just felt like visiting you, dragonslayer," the demon responded. "I would think you wanted some company since you're always alone in here."

"It's Natsu," Natsu said, a small tick mark appearing on his head.

Natsu's strength was fading. He loved Erza with all his heart, but now it seemed that the picture of her was slowly fading away. When she left, he felt closer to her than ever, now it's completely the other way around. Natsu remembered the kiss he gave her. He didn't want that to be in vain. He didn't want to betray her with Sayla or Kyouka. However, day by day, it began to become harder for him to resist. Natsu hadn't noticed it yet, but in very slightest he was beginning to come on to the female demons.

Sayla sat down next to Natsu. She sat in a more elegant position; her legs were neatly crossed over each other, and her hands were placed in her lap. She sat so close to him that they were nearly touching.

"So Natsu, have you considered Mard Geer's offer yet?" Sayla asked.

"How do you know about that?" Natsu questioned.

"Jackal told me. He had overheard the conversation in that room." Sayla answered.

Natsu folded his arms and looked away. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"You're quite stubborn," Sayla said, grinning. "Would you tell me if I perhaps..."

"Don't go any further," Natsu said, interrupting her. "Stop trying to seduce me!"

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Sayla asked suggestively.

"Damn right I'm sure!" Natsu answered back.

"That's what your mouth says, but your body says otherwise," Sayla smirked. She ran her hand up his thigh, until she reached her destination, where a small bulge was growing. "Especially this part."

"Why the hell do you like seducing me? Besides' I that other chick was your lover!"

"Because I like you, dragonslayer. And I can have as many lovers as I want to." Even though he didn't believe it yet, Sayla did like the dragonslayer. She liked him a lot.

 **My body is starting to want this! Why! Does she have me under some kind of magic?** Natsu, who was once so strong, was now beginning to break. His love for Erza was slowing becoming a forgotten feeling. It was being replaced by something else: lust. As much as he didn't like it, Natsu was slowly beginning to feel lustful, and Sayla could very clearly sense that.

Sayla slowly stroked the bulge with the smirk still on her face. This caused Natsu to unsuccessfully stifle a moan. This gave Sayla some satisfaction to know that she was beginning to win the battle.

'I noticed that you're not struggling anymore. Perhaps you're finally realizing that the love for that redhead is useless, since you'll never see her again," Sayla said.

This plunged Natsu into deeper thought. **What's the point of me still loving her, it we'll never see each other again? Besides, she's probably still in love with Jellal.**

Then she came up to his ear and whispered, "If you consider Mard's offer, to become even more powerful than ever, then I can give you what you want."

She then licked his neck, and it sent shivers through his body.

Natsu realized what she was doing. She was trying sway Natsu towards Tartaros, in exchange for her body. Then he realized another thing. A chance to execute his plan had presented itself on a silver platter.

 **If I become I a demon of Tartaros, there'll be no turning back.**

"I accept," Natsu said, taking the horned demon by surprise.

"You do?" She asked, "You'll become one of us?"

"Yeah, what's the point of me just staying here to rot in a cell, when I could have tons of power?"

This very much pleased the demon, who now grinned.

"And now," She said, "I give you what you want. I can give you so much more than that red-head slut ever could."

Natsu slightly winced at Sayla's choice of words, but he had to give the impression that he didn't care for Erza of Fairy Tail for this plan of his to finally move forward, so he kept his face as straight as it could be.

There would be a bunch of things that Natsu would need to do; things he never thought he would do. Things that disgusted him would now have to become his hobby; the demons he hated would now be his allies.

Another activity Natsu would have to do was submit to seduction. He would have to drop his defenses and fulfill their wants in order to gain their trust.

This was the activity that he was about to fulfill.

In his meditation, he did not notice that Sayla had assumed a new position. She now sat in between Natsu's legs, her back up against Natsu's chest. He was snapped back into reality with a faint moaning sound emitting from the demon's mouth.

"Your body is so warm," she cooed, pushing her back against Natsu some more.

Natsu suddenly slid his hands over her shoulders and down her body. His right hand stopped on her right breast, drawing a sharp gasp from Sayla. His other reached down and began to remove her clothing. He untied her sash and flung it to the side. While working below, Natsu slipped his hand into the soft fabric of her kimono. Natsu then skillfully kneaded the soft mound of flesh of Sayla's breast. This, of course, earned him some moans.

He had finally removed her clothing, which was tossed to the side. She was now stark naked. Natsu then noticed that she wore no panties. **Was she expecting something like this to happen?** Not only that, she was very wet. Natsu reached down and began to fiddle around with her outer folds, pulling and pushing them.

"Oh, dragonslayer!" Sayla moaned. "Ung! Your fingers feel so good!"

Natsu began to massage her breast harder and faster, making Sayla moan more. Natsu was getting turned on by the way her body felt, and the sounds she made. He felt ashamed of himself.

Natsu knew that she probably was loving foreplay like women do, but he was eager to get this dirty job over with quickly. He took his index and middle fingers, and thrust them deep into her womanhood.

"AHHH!" Sayla screamed in pure pleasure. Ecstasy washed over her body, and her blood boiled. He performed miracles on her pussy, his fingers pumping in and out so fast.

"Oh dragonslayer! Your fingers are magical!" She moaned. Her face was no longer void of any emotion. His fingers felt as good as when Kyouka fucked her. **If his fingers feel THIS good, what will it be like to feel his manhood inside of me?**

Natsu then assaulted her neck, kissing and licking at it. Sayla's hand came up and stroked his cheek from behind. Sayla felt something coming. She knew it would hit her like a train. Natsu could tell to, with her moans becoming louder and her pants becoming quicker. Natsu's hand was soaked with her juices, making it easier to penetrate deeper and deeper.

Waves of pleasure rocked her, with her body convulsing in bliss. She bucked her hips and began to grind her body into Natsu. Although he was turned on, Natsu hated how dirty he was being.

Sayla felt her climax coming closer and closer with each thrust of the dragonslayer's godlike hand. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Natsu knew it too, when her pussy tightened up around his fingers with enough force to crush his hand.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Her orgasm blazed through her body, setting her on fire. She arched her back and screamed one last time, then slumped back tiredly against him.

After a couple of moments, she stood up and retrieved her clothes. She put them on and looked down upon Natsu. "I was supposed to please YOU, not the other way around. I would love to stay here and have more fun, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Her normally emotionless face now held a blush and a seductive smirk. She left the room and entered the dark hallway. "He's taken the bait. Mard Geer will be so pleased." She said to herself.

Inside the room, Natsu shook his hand to rid it of Sayla's juices.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	6. Demon Natsu

**Sorry for the delay. I've been busy this whole summer. I went to St. Louis, Michigan, Wisconsin, California, and a few more places. I have not given up on this story.**

Natsu was awakened from his slumber by the rattling of the door. Suddenly, 6 demon guards entered in. The other 5 stood back next to the door. while one stepped up to him.

"The demon king Mard Geer has summoned you. You are to appear before him at once," he said in a formal tone. In response, Natsu got up and followed them out of the room, through the dark halls, and finally to the throne room of the demon king. They stood in front of the doors for a moment, before entering in.

Inside stood Jackal, Kyouka, and Sayla in front of Mard Geer on his throne. Jackal had a bored look on his face, Kyouka held a smirk, and Sayla looked as if she was still relishing the events of last night. The guards left, leaving only the dragonslayer and the demons.

"So you've finally excepted my offer," Mard Geer said, "I'm quite surprised that you did so quickly though."

Natsu stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the ground. He was very nervous indeed. He was about to become a demon.

"Kyouka," Mard Geer said, "You know what to do."

"Yes my lord," she bowed. She turned to leave to room, beckoning Natsu and Sayla to follow. Jackal stayed behind to finish his conference with Mard. Natsu followed the two demons through the halls, and down a long spiral staircase. When they reached their destination, Natsu gulped.

They were now in a very large room. The light came from large glass tanks that lined the place. Inside was glowing water or some glowing liquid that let off light.

"Jackal killed Lamy, so the process will have to be done by me," Kyouka said. She turned to Natsu, giving him a hard gaze. Whatever Natsu went through, no matter how tough, the resilience always showed in his eyes. Even now, Kyouka had to fight herself so she wouldn't become entranced in them. After a small moment, she turned away quickly.

Sayla sensed what Kyouka was feeling, and she felt the very smallest pang of jealousy. As quickly as it came, it went away.

With a swish of her hand, the top of the tank opened. "First, you must remove your clothing."

Natsu hesitated, since stripping in front of two sexy demons who seduced him every minute they got was not something he was accustomed to. However, it appeared that refusal was out of the question. Reluctantly, he tore off his signature white baggy pants.

Both Kyouka and Sayla had to struggle to keep themselves from pouncing on him. Sayla fantasized about feeling his godly-made body against her smooth skin, feeling him nipping at her throat while she lay below him. Kyouka simply fantasized a him fucking her like a whore, with hard thrusts that would kill a woman instantly.

"So I'm supposed to get in that thing?" Natsu asked, snapping both of them out of their imaginations.

"Yes," Kyouka responded. Natsu leapt up to the rim of the giant tank. He took in a deep breath and jumped in feet first. The liquid was cold at first, but in a few seconds he had adapted to it. He was completely submerged in the liquid.

"Comfortable?" Kyouka inquired. Natsu didn't know whether to nod his head to say yes, or shake his head to say no. He couldn't give an answer because of the water or liquid. "Do not worry about the liquid. It's perfectly breathable."

Natsu definitely was nervous at this point. What if she was lying, and as soon as he released his breath his lungs filled with water? But then, it wouldn't make sense to kill someone after seducing them to participate in their plan, right? But then again, demons were all about killing. Every single one of them was a ruthless killing machine. But they're also power-hungry, willing to do anything to gain power. Natsu could be their ticket to unimaginable power, so it wouldn't make sense to kill him.

Natsu released the air inside of him, only to be met with a wonder. He could breath, as if he was in the air. "I'm alive," he said to himself, realizing that he could talk too.

"Once this tank is sealed, the process will begin." Kyouka smirked with anticipation. Natsu nodded, and with a wave of her hand, Kyouka shut the capsule. Instantly, large tentacles wrapped around him. He was about to become a demon.

"Come Sayla," Kyouka said. "Let us leave him to him to his meditation." Kyouka turned and walked away. Sayla turned and flashed a reluctant look, as if deciding whether to stay or follow Kyouka. After a moment, she turned and followed after Kyouka. As soon as they were gone, everything faded to black.

Natsu couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. He felt as if he was floating in an eternal abyss. Suddenly, light overtook him, and he found himself standing a large grass field. There were no trees, no buildings, and no people, except for him. The grass was green, and the flowers were many. Roses, Lilacs, Lilies, Magnolias.

Magnolia.

The one place he could never return to. He found that he had on his white pants, and his scarf was around his neck. He looked down, examining himself. He heard the rustling of grass, and he looked up. There stood Lucy. She wore a green cloth that covered her beautiful breasts, and the short brown skirt. Someone suddenly appeared beside her. It was none other than Natsu's biggest rival, Gray.

Then Wendy, Happy, and Carla. The last to appear was the breathtaking Erza. He wanted to leap forward and take her. Before he could, something suddenly possessed him.

 _Kill them!_ The voice fiercely commanded.

Something inside him suddenly snapped.

Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged forward and sent his hand right through Gray's chest, impaling him. He let out a scream of pain, while Wendy, Lucy, and Erza shrieked in terror.

"What the hell are you DOING?" Gray screamed in a choked voice. The air was escaping his lungs.

"Natsu," Happy cried out, "Why are you-"

He was cut off as Natsu ripped his hand out of Gray chest. His body was now lifeless, his eyes pale. He fell to the ground, dead. With his bloodied hand, he sent a fireball at his blue-furred companion. Carla watched Happy as his body burned, and she burst out in tears. Natsu turned and gave her the same fate, burning her to a crisp. Pantherlily was victim next.

Natsu turned to Wendy. She had the most terrible look on her face, horror swirling her eyes. He ended her quickly and painlessly, swiftly snapping her neck. The child's body fell to the ground, still and cold.

"Natsu..." Lucy sobbed, "WHY?" Her beautiful angelic skin was smeared in blood, as Natsu impaled her through the stomach. She fell to the ground, choking on her own blood. Natsu turned to Erza. She had so many expressions; Fear, Grief, Shock, Hate.

Natsu walked towards her, his hair shadowing his eyes. She began the back away from him; each step he took toward her, she took a step back.

"Natsu, please," Erza sobbed, "Don't kill me."

"What's the matter, Erza," Natsu grinned, "I thought you were way stronger than me."

She stumbled backwards, her back hitting the soft ground. Natsu stood over her, a terrifying look in his eyes. He picked her up by the throat and held her up to his own face. He kept his grip loose enough so she could breath. He chuckled, then dropped her.

Natsu didn't know what came over him. He desperately wanted to stop, but he couldn't.

Whatever he was doing, he was beginning enjoying it.

Erza sobbed underneath him, her eyes red with tears. He then straddled her and looked her straight in the eye. She thrashed under him, avoiding eye contact and trying to escape at the same time. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him.

She froze, her eyes filled with terror. He enjoyed this. He always hated seeing Erza cry before, but now, he was so infatuated by how scared she looked. The idea of him being in control was something he loved as of this moment.

He then lowered his head and fiercely slammed his lips down onto hers. He harshly mashed his lips with hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and had his way with it. Erza made muffled sounds of sobbing and grunting, trying to push him off. He finally pulled back and stood up above her.

"Burn in hell," he grinned sadistically. He grabbed her head with both hands and ripped her head off. He threw her head onto the grass. Blood splattered everywhere; on Natsu, on the flowers and grass, onto the corpses of his friends. They were all dead. He blinked, and he found himself in darkness again.

 **In the Throne Room of Tartaros...**

"Jackal," Mard began, "You are my most trustworthy demon."

Jackal simply nodded, standing before the demon king.

"This being so, I have a very special assignment for you."

"Well?" Jackal said, "I'm all ears!" He twitched his demon ears.

"I want you to keep watch over Natsu Dragneel, for the first few months of his demon stage," He said. "Teach him how to be one of us."

"Why? How come Kyouka or Sayla can't do it?" Jackal asked. "They seem better suited for the job."

"Haven't you noticed the looks in their eyes? They can hardly wait for him to become a demon before pouncing on him," Mard chuckled slightly. Jackal scoffed as well, before regaining the serious look in his face.

"What about Silver or Tempester, or Ezel? Keyes even?" Jackal argued. "All of them are better than me."

"Jackal, you underestimate yourself," Mard responded. "You alone were able to destroy the entire Magic Council in a single blast. You live for destruction, and so does Natsu Dragneel. Together, you two would be unstoppable. That's why I've chosen you for the task. You speak his language, in other words."

Jackal stood staring at the ground for a moment, pondering all what had been said. After a long train of thought, he faced his master, sighing.

"I accept."

 **Inside Natsu's Mind...**

Natsu had finally realized what the visions were interpreting. First came the killing of his friends, then a vision of destroying Fairy Tail with his bare hands, then destroying all the major guilds in the kingdom of Fiore. It was all about letting his past life go, and replacing it with one of heartless bloodshed, ruthless destruction, and unrivaled power. He floated in darkness once again, and it was then that he finally realized that he was slowly slipping away. Once more, in the blink of an eye, he found himself in a different landscape. However, this place was much different.

He stood at the base a giant mountain. The sky was a bright scarlet color. Thick smoke spewed into the red sky, and lightning bolted back and forth. The mountain itself looked like a giant explosive, with giant glowing cracks streaming all the way to the top, which seemed to be a forever away. Lava burst from the top and slowly oozed down the steep slope. Thunderous sound bellowed in the air, the volcano seemingly make itself known to the whole world. Natsu observed his surroundings. Suddenly he heard the giggle of a female. At the top, stood a figure. Natsu's enhanced eyesight made out that whoever was up there was female.

Natsu used his feet as thrusters, put as firepower as he could into both of them, and burst into the air. In a few seconds, he had reached his destination. He landed on the very hot rock, his bare feet loving the intense heat, and standing in front of him was a tall female.

She had long, fiery orange hair, blood red lips, and horns sticking out of her head. She had once of the sexiest bodies he had ever seen, with breasts so luscious, they quickly outmatched Lucy and Erza by a mile. Her curves were so well-defined that they rivaled Sayla and Kyouka. She stood there nude in front of him, and Natsu couldn't deny that the tent in his pants was growing.

She looked down at his pants and lustfully licked her lips. "My, my. It doesn't take much for you to get excited, does it?" Her voice was so sultry, and her smirk was so hot.

"Wow, you're the second one to appear in a week. They must be recruiting more and more each day," she said.

"Actually, it's just me," Natsu responded. "Now, who are you?"

"I am the demon queen, Lilith," She responded, "What's your name, sexy boy?"

"Natsu Dragneel," He responded. "I'm assuming you're the reason I'm here."

"Of course. I am the final stage of making you a demon. I complete the final transformation of one's body, soul, and mind, and then send them back to the world of the living to wreck havoc on mankind. However..." She walked towards him and whispered in his ear, low and lustfully, "I might wanna keep you down here for myself."

However, before things got out of hand, Natsu cleared his throat. "Just make me a demon, ok?"

"You are in no position to give me orders, boy," she said, her smirk turning into an annoyed expression. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Lucy for you, I'm just not in the killing mood."

"So, what's the final stage I need to pass," Natsu inquired. Natsu didn't realize that he wanted to be a demon. He tried as hard as he could to keep the plan on his mind.

"Don't go on thinking I don't know what you're up to," Lilitih smirked. Natsu's eyes widened. _She knows?_

"The plan in your head is evident, and your mindset is very clear. So what I'm going to do is make you forget that plan completely," she giggled.

 _Damn it! She knows what my plan is? What do I do? I don't know what to do!_

Lilith interrupted his train of thought by placing her palm in his forehead. "THIS is the final stage," she said. Suddenly light exploded from her hand.

Instantly, Natsu was struck with intense pain. His skin felt as if it were burning up. He'd never experienced the feeling of burning up, because of his fire magic. He could feel his skin disintegrating, his muscles tearing. He felt his bones breaking inside, and his body blazing.

Sayla watched as Natsu thrashed inside the tank, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, his eyes being pure white. The tentacles were barely holding him, and the glass began to crack. Sayla gasped, as large cracks formed on the glass. It seem that he was trying to free himself. All of a sudden, the tank exploded in a bright light, shattering the glass in all direction. The liquid splashed onto the floor. Sayla shielded her eyes from the glass. Then she felt it. A menacing power. It seemed to change the air pressure, smothering her like a pillow. She could hardly breath. Not even Mard Geer held this type of power.

She looked up, and gasped at the silhouette standing before her. "D-dragonslayer...?" She barely managed to say under the intense power.

She smiled at the glorious sight before her.

 **~In the Throne Room of Tartaros~**

All of the demon gates were assembled (excluding Sayla). All of them were startled at the sudden release of power. Even Mard Geer was a little on edge.

"What the hell was that?" Silver demanded, "I've never felt power like that before!"

"Whatever it was," Jackal responded with his arms folded, "it was a mix of magic power and demon energy."

"What it the human boy," Tempester guessed, "Or is someone trying to break into this place?"

The doors of the throne room opened, and in walked Sayla, drawing all attention to her. The smile and blush that graced her face troubled, until she spoke, "I present unto you, our newest member."

Almost as if automatically, Natsu Dragneel walked in. He looked completely different. His eyes were bright crimson, his hair was slightly longer, and his nails were sharpened into claws. He grinned, revealing his fangs. He wore a long red coat with cuffed sleeves, and black baggy pants that were tucked into black boots.

As soon as he walked in, gasps and murmurs ran through the crowd.

On his neck were the initials, E.N.D. "What the hell..." Mard muttered. "He's E-END?"

"Master," Kyouka responded, "I thought you said he was already a demon?"

"It wasn't the truth," He said back, "I was lying, because I had no idea. I was only trying to persuade him further into becoming a demon."

Natsu then bowed to Mard Geer.

"I am here to serve you, master."

 **Ok, so sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading! It seems that I'm facing a bit of writer's block, so I'm putting the story on pause whilst trying to further develop the plot. Check out my newest story, Wicked Shadows! Peace!**


	7. Awakened Monster

_Why is he bowing to me? I should be bowing to him, we ALL should! He's our master!_ Mard Geer frantically thought. However, he tried his best to keep his cool.

"END, why do you bow?" Mard Geer asked. "You're more powerful than all of us put together..."

"As powerful as I may be, you are still the King of the Underworld." He said. Natsu's voice was slightly deeper, and raspier. In that moment, Kyouka noticed something.

 _As powerful as he is now, his transformation is not complete. He must've left the process earlier than he was supposed to. I can sense it somehow. If this problem isn't rectified soon, it may lead to problems in the future._

In that same moment, another explosion rocked the place.

"Goddammit!" Silver shouted in annoyance, "What now?"

This time, it was clear that it came from the outside of the guild. "Someone's attacking," Sayla said.

The whole castle was shaking, with each blast getting stronger. Everyone except Natsu had concerned looks on their faces. For the very first time in his life, Natsu was emotionless.

"Is it Fairy Tail?" Franmalth said. "This is gonna cost a FORTUNE!"

 _Fairy Tail..._ As soon as he heard it, a deep hatred pierced his heart. He felt the want, no, the NEED to destroy that guild. And everyone in it without mercy.

"I'll quell the disturbance," Kyouka offered.

"Wait," Mard Geer said, stopping her. "Why don't we let our newest member demonstrate his newfound power." Natsu grunted in acknowledgement. As soon as they words were out of his mouth, something crashed though the ceiling, landing in the middle of the floor with a thud. All the other demons jumped back in surprise, except for Natsu.

As soon as the dust settled, it was clear that it was a person who infiltrated the castle. He was a tall, slender male, with short golden-brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black hoodie, black pants, and black combat boots. He appeared to be around 19 years old.

"So I finally found you," He said with a smirk, looking at Mard Geer. Mard Geer looked at him with a confused expression. _Who is this?_

The boy must've sensed his confused expression. "My name is Soren. I already know who you are."

"So?" Mard Geer said. "What's your purpose for breaking into my guild?"

"Years ago," Soren began, "one of your demons attacked my town. At the time, I was only 9 years old. My town, along with all of my friends and family, were destroyed before my eyes." He then directed his eyes towards Jackal.

"So you've come here on a revenge mission, eh?" Jackal snickered. "How ridiculous." However, before he could get another word out, a fist slammed into his face, sending him back into the wall.

"What the..." Jackal said, falling down from the wall. "He's fast!"

Soren's punch came so fast that nobody in the room, except Natsu, knew what happened until Jackal slammed into the wall.

Jackal wiped his face, laughing. "Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but you've just assured your own death."

"Hm?" Soren grunted. "My own death?"

"Yep," Jackal said, "You see, since you touched me, my curse will blow you up in just a few seconds." Soren's fist began to glow, and Natsu recognized it as the same thing that knocked him out on their first battle.

Soren simply grinned, and sharply waved his hand. The glowing spot on his hand was gone in an instant, leaving everyone astonished. Even Natsu was impressed, although he didn't show it.

"You think I've been hunting you for 10 years, only to be stopped by such a weak attack?" Soren chuckled. "Not so. After I defeat you, I'm gonna end all of you demons here and now! Never again will you terrorize Earthland by your malevolent power."

"Ok," Mard Geer grinned, regaining his relaxed composure. "If you intend to kill us all, start with him." He pointed to Natsu across the room, who stood with his arms folded.

Soren gave a confused look, before saying, "Fine. Ready to die?"

Natsu cocked his eyebrows, seeing the boy face him. Soren balled his fist, creating a purple flame, much similar to Macao's. Natsu unfolded his arms and gave a smug look. "Keep talking high and mighty like that, and you'll find yourself in the dirt."

"Are you sure you don't have that mixed up?" Soren yelled, before launching at him. His speed was incredible, and in a second he was in front of Natsu.

Natsu took his right hand, and devastatingly slammed his fist down onto Soren's head. Soren's face was sent straight down into the ground, creating a small crater.

Everyone else in the room stared in shock. Sayla was shocked, but turned on at the same time. Seeing her Natsu in action only fueled her desire for him. She wanted him to take her and break her, to make her scream in pleasure.

"If that was the best you had to offer, you're such a sad case," Natsu sighed in disappointment.

"So are you gonna kill him?" Ezel demanded.

"Nope," Natsu said, refolding his arms. "I want him to live. I think he'll be a formidable foe in the future. What's the fun in it."

 _He's just been converted, and already he's as evil as they come!_ Mard Geer thought. He couldn't understand why Natsu was being so humble and bowing down to him, but he didn't care. With the most powerful demon under HIS control, the whole world would be his. The Face Bombs weren't needed anyway.

Soren groaned in pain, before rising to his feet and hobbling towards the wall. With his remaining strength, he blasted a hole in the wall, opening it up to the cold air outside. "This ain't over, bastard!"

He leapt out and descended out of sight. Natsu's bloodlust suddenly settled, and he said, "I feel like killing something."

The demons just stared at him, with a heavy tense atmosphere in the room. "W-what do you feel like killing?" Sayla asked, nervously.

"I wanna kill something that'll scream out in pain, that'll beg for mercy. I wanna my victim to wish like they've never been born." Natsu's darkness was beginning to show. Maybe he sould've killed the intruder anyway.

Jackal glanced at Mard Geer, who nodded at him.

"Allow me to take you," Jackal said. "There's a city not too far from here. Hopefully, it'll satisfy your bloodlust."

Jackal left the room, followed by Natsu. Both walked through the halls, up and down some stairs, and finally the same room that transported his old friends back to Fairy Tail. A large blue magic circle was on the floor. They stepped into the middle of it, and soon they found themselves in the middle of a large city. They were on the roof of some apartment.

"Are there any wizard guilds here?" Natsu inquired.

"Yep," Jackal answered, "But there's one that's rises to the top. It's called the Sabertooth Guild."

Sudden realization struck Natsu. _So we're in Crocus, the capital of Fiore! No wonder everything looked so familiar!_ His shock turned into excitement. He was going to rip across Fiore, destroying guild after guild, until he reached Fairy Tail. He might as well start here.

Natsu jumped and landed gracefully onto the ground below, Jackal following. Natsu then let his smell do the tracking. They trekked into the city, searching for the guild. Jackal's appearance had gained him looks and stares of the humans, but he didn't care about that. What he did care about was the hair of Natsu's head. One of the locks of his hair slowly was turning white.

Apparently, Natsu hadn't noticed it yet.

 **~The Sabertooth Guild~**

"I'm soooo bored," Sting whined, slamming his head down onto a table.

"Why don't you take a job or something?" Yukino suggested.

"Nah," Sting sighed, "There's only small jobs on that board. Nothing too fun or interesting. Who knew that being the guild master would be so BORING!"

"Why don't you eat something," Lector offered, hopping up onto the table and sitting next to Sting's head.

"Not hungry," Sting's muffled voice said.

"Well you should do something other than mope around the guild hall," Rouge huffed with his arms crossed. "It's starting to wear off on everybody."

"What I really wanna do is fight Natsu again," Sting sat up, running a hand through his blonde locks. "THAT was fun!"

"I wouldn't mind having another crack at Gajeel," Rogue smirked, "I feel that I would have a better chance this time than the last."

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch's cute voice chimed in.

Suddenly, and without warning, the doors of the guild hall exploded. Shattered fragments of wood and metal flew through the air. The explosion startled everybody, and shook the entire guild hall.

"What the hell!" Sting yelled, being knocked to the ground by the force. As soon as it happened, a menacing power filled the air.

Two silhouettes stood where the door once was, dust clouding their full forms.

"Who are you!" Sting demanded, him and Rogue taking on fighting positions.

Suddenly, the power in the air seemed to force the dust out of the away, revealing Natsu and Jackal.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Sting demanded.

Natsu's only response was a sadistic grin. Sting and Rogue noticed that Natsu's hair was slowly turning white. Natsu suddenly shot a ball of black fire inside. Sting and Rogue barely managed to dodge his attack. Before Sting hit the ground, a hard fist pounded into his stomach. The punch literally knocked the breath out of him. it sent him back into the wall.

"You're not Natsu, are you," Rogue demanded.

Natsu turned, his sinister smile still showing. He chuckled, then launched at Rogue. Rogue couldn't react before a fist collided with his forehead.

Yukino stepped forward, grabbing her keys to summon a spirit. Before she could, Natsu wrapped his hand around her throat. He lifted her off the ground, and Yukino struggled from his grasp, her attempts in vain.

"Little girls shouldn't charge into fights out of their league." Natsu grinned.

He dropped her. No sooner had her feet hit the ground, Natsu's foot jabbed her stomach, knocking her out. He was about to obliterate the entire ild, when the brightest idead struck him. He wouldn't destroy them just yet. He would let them live, to tell every wizard guild that he was out for them. No guild in Fiore would be safe, and he wanted them to know that.

Natsu walked over to the wall and carved into it with his hand. When he was done, his cryptic message read:

 _ **ALL WILL BURN.**_

Jackal laughed manically.

The whole guild launched at Natsu, intent on stopping him. Natsu's arms were engulfed with black flames. He deeply inhaled, before unleashing a devastating wave of fire on the guild members. In seconds, all of them were defeated. He held back just enough so that no one was killed. He wanted every single one of them to spread the terrifying news. He wanted Fairy Tail to know as soon as possible. That would make things so much more fun after all.

As quickly as they appeared, Natsu and Jackal were gone. They left the cryptic message, and everyone defeated.

 **~Tartaros~**

"That was fun," Natsu said, walking through the halls. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, that'll be cool," Jackal said, walking the other way.

 _'I don't get it! Everything we've done so was to revive END! We should be bowing at his feet, but Mard Geer hasn't even acknowledged the fact that he was our master. Is Mard trying to make END believe that he's under his control?'_

Natsu headed down to his room; he wanted to be alone to meditate. Then he realized, he didn't have one. He had been staying in that stinky cell for all this time. Natsu sighed, before noticing Sayla at of the hall. It was as if she was waiting for him.

"You don't have a room, so you can share mine," she offered.

Natsu walked up to her and took a moment to consider her offer. After about a few seconds, he obliged. He entered the room and immediately took notice of how neat everything was. Sayla closed the door and locked

"You keep your room insanely neat," Natsu observed.

"It's not bad, is it?" Sayla asked blushing.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Natsu said. "I like it."

Natsu sat down on the large bed. It looked like a triple queen-size bed. Natsu looked up at her, and he said, "What's the real reason you invited me into your room? You closed and lock the door, and it seemed like you were waiting on me."

Sayla wasn't going to deny anything. Instead, she straddled his lap. "You're the reason, dragonslayer," She with a sultry sound in his hear. Her voice was so low and seductive, it made him tingle.

She breathed heavily on his neck, before dragging her tongue along it slowly.

She then smashed her lips down on Natsu's lips, fiercely kissing him. Natsu let out a small groan of pleasure.

"Take that coat off," she said, "it's getting in the way." Natsu obeyed, removing it and his shirt.

 _'Huh? I can't control myself!'_ Natsu frantically thought.

Sayla got off his lap and took in his masculine scent. Then she said, "Pants need to go too."

 _'My body instantly wants to does whatever she says to do!'_ Natsu realized, obeying her command.

He removed them, showing a rock-hard erection. She teased him by breathing on it, and swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Come on," Natsu groaned, "Stop playing around already."

"I'm not a big fan of using my mouth unless it's with Kyouka. However, you'll find that my hand is just as good."

She wrapped her hand around his tall and thick cock. She made slow and smooth stroking motions, Natsu's sounds of pleasure further turning her on. Suddenly, she sped up, stroking him at intense speed. Natsu threw his head back, moaning louder as pleasure washed his system.

Her hand felt so soft, the very touch of her made him excited. Then she sped up her motions. "I'm gonna cum soon," Natsu groaned. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead," Sayla said, "cum for me."

Natsu let out a loud groan, his body stiffened and thick, white cum erupted from his dick. The orgasm ripped through his body, one of the best feelings in his life. And there was still more to come.

"I just felt I would return the favor after how beautifully you handled me in the prison cell. Now the real fun begins."

Most of Natsu's cum had splashed onto her clothes, shielding the rest of her body from it. She removed them, slowly and sensually. When he saw her body, he instantly went hard once more. She had some of the most defined curves he's ever seen in his life. Her breasts easily beat Lucy's and Erza's by a mile. He wanted to do so many things to them. He wanted to kiss them, lick them, massage them.

She straddled his hips once more, moans coming from both of them. Their skin rubbing up against each other sent chills through them. Sayla's breasts pressed up against Natsu's chest.

"Are you a virgin, dragonslayer?" Sayla asked over her moans.

"Yeah," Natsu answered, hardly able to talk over his own moans.

"Ah, that's good. I'm so glad I'm the one who'll claim it."

Natsu rolled her over so that he was on top. Enough with her being in control. Natsu was positioned right at her entrance. She knew he was trying to regain control, but she wanted him to bad to even care. "Do you want me to enter in slowly or fast?"

"Fast! I want you inside me, dammit!"

Without further hesitation, he snapped his hips forward, and both let out a scream. Sayla let out of scream of pain, immediately regretting her decision of telling him to enter so fast. Natsu's scream was of pleasure. She was so tight, it was amazing. The feeling was better than any he had experienced.

He noticed the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Are you ok? Maybe we should've done this another time..."

"No," Sayla said, "it's just that I haven't had a cock as big as yours for a long time. I need a moment to get used to it." Kyouka's cock felt good, but this was a whole new level.

Natsu took this chance to play with her breasts. He buried his face in between both of them. He used one hand for the right one, and one for the left. Using his hands, he viciously massaged them. He squeezed, kneading, pinched, and nibbled on them.

He alternated sucking on the right and the left. Sayla moaned in lustful desire, running her hands through Natsu's whitening hair.

"I'm ready now," she said, giving Natsu the ok.

He pulled out until only his tip remained inside, then he slammed his cock back in. Sayla screamed in pleasure, not having felt such a feeling in decades. Natsu repeated the same motion, a loud clapping sound filling the room.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Sayla screamed as Natsu pounded her. Natsu's erection rubbed up against the walls of her pussy. The way Natsu was fucking her right now could easily kill a human woman with a single thrust.

His dragonslaying powers, plus his newly acquired demon power made him godlike.

A god in a demon's body.

Suddenly she threw him off of her with extreme force. It caused him to fly back and land on the ground, sliding into the wall.

 _'So we're playing like that?'_ Natsu smirked, ready to pounce on her. He planned on making her regret doing that. However, when he stood up, he froze.

She walked towards him slowly, swaying her hips as she went. The expression on her face made Natsu want to lunge at her so terribly bad. But he couldn't. He was frozen in place as she inched closer.

"Stayyyy..." She whispered in a voice that could only be described as demonically divine. "Stay right there. Good boy..."

She finally reached him, and every single muscle in his body want to immediately grab her and fuck her damned SOUL out. She pressed her body to his and whispered into his ear, "Kneel." She stepped back with a grin.

He did as she said. "Bow to me, and beg for my love."

Beg? She was crazy if she thought he would do that! However, the look in her eyes made him want to obey her every command.

Reluctantly, he said, "Please, give me your love. I beg you, give me your love..."

"Much better," she said, "that's for trying to take control of what I planned for you ever since I met you."

 _'She's so damn sexy that all I want to do is obey her!"_ Natsu inwardly chuckled.

She stepped back, showing off her angelic body. "I think you've earned your treat. Come and get it..."

Natsu finally lost all control. With extreme speed and strength, he grabbed her and slammed her into the stone wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust straight into her, as hard as he could. The wall vibrated as he fucked her like a beast. She felt like he was fucking her in half.

Sayla was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. She could no longer form words or even really move. All she could do was scream. The way he was pumping in and out of her was more than incredible, it was monstrous.

With a growl, Natsu turned her around so her plump ass was facing him. He gave a harsh slap to her cheeks, then threw his dick right back to her pussy.

Each thrust brought him closer to his climax, and hers as well. Finally, with a scream from both, Natsu unleashed his seed into her. Extreme pleasure washedover his body. It was all so hot, she felt his boiling cum would melt her insides. Her orgasm tore across her body, making her arch her back. Finally, she collapsed from exhaustion.

Natsu caught her and carried her to her bed. He placed her in bed and climbed in as well. He settled on top of her, resting his head onto her breasts. Sayla was still struggling to form a single word, so all she could do was moan in reply before fall fast asleep. Natsu followed, passing out into a deep sleep.

Outside the door, a very aroused Neo Minerva stood in the hallway, listening to what had just transpired.

"Natsu..."

* * *

 **Told you there'd be lemons...**


	8. Natsu vs Gildarts

**I am pretty convinced my mom is trying to prevent me from uploading. She keeps doing these things that interfere with my writing on PURPOSE. Fear not, I will not be defeated.**

* * *

Natsu vs. Gildarts

Natsu awoke, surprised to find that Sayla wasn't with him. The entire room was empty. He crawled out of bed and stretched his limbs. To be honest, he felt a bit disappointed that Sayla was gone. At the same time, he was highly anticipating the next time.

He threw on his clothes, and just as he was planning to leave, a sudden pain struck his head. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He clutched his head as the pain agonized his brain. It seemed like a headache, but far too strong to be a normal one.

He tried to stand, only resulting in his legs wobbling furiously. He gave out under him, and he was back on the ground. He rolled around the floor, shaking his head agony. He tried to shake it away, but to no avail.

After what seemed like hours, the pain finally lifted. Natsu stood up, slightly disoriented and dizzy. He realized that he was having a strange feeling. He felt like... killing something.

The feeling began to grow. His fingers began to tingle, itching to tear someone's throat out. His feet wished to bash someone's head in. His breaths began more shallow, and a deep growl seeped through his lips. His eyes turned glowing red, his teeth became sharp fangs, and his nails were now claws.

He felt the NEED to kill something. Bloodlust filled his mind, and he didn't know what to do. No, he DID know what to do. Sayla's room had a window, so he pulled back the curtains and leapt out. Sayla's room was high in the castle, so he hit the ground hard when he landed.

Immediately, he raced off, in search of something to kill. He needed to kill something as SOON as possible.

 **~Half Hour Later~**

Natsu found himself in a forest, a few miles away from the Tartaros stronghold. There was no one around, and that agitated him. He growled in anger. He didn't think he could go any further without clawing himself to death. Killing simple animals wouldn't be as fun as killing a human.

However, he was relieved when he heard approaching footsteps nearby. Instead of hiding to sneak up on his victim, he waited in the middle of the road. He stood with a wicked smile.

The person came into sight, and it happened to be none other that Gildarts.

Natsu chuckled at his luck. He was about to face off against the strongest member in Fairy Tail. This would be extremely fun. Gildarts continued to walk, until he noticed a figure standing in the middle of the road.

'Who's this?' He thought to himself as he continued to come forward. He recognized their features more and more, taking in their red eyes and partially white hair. When he saw a few locks of pink hair, he knew who it was.

"Natsu!" He exclaimed brightly, "It's been a long time!"

When Gildarts came closer, he knew something was wrong. Natsu's clothes were different, and his mouth was in and open grin, showing off fangs. His hands had razor sharp claws. And the ominous power emanating off of him made Gildarts even more convinced that he wasn't normal.

"Hello, old man," Natsu said. "Long time no see..."

"Whatever you are, leave Natsu's body," Gildarts spoke firmly.

"I AM Natsu," He responded, "Just not the Natsu I used to be."

"Who did this do to you?" Gildarts said.

Natsu chuckled, lifting up his sleeve to show his arm. Gildarts instantly saw and knew the Tartaros symbol displayed on his arm. Natsu laughed at his disbelief, then looked at him darkly.

"So, how about a fight, old man?" He said.

Gildarts sighed, throwing his bag to the side of the road. "What you did was truly foolish, Natsu. It seems I'll have to teach you yet another lesson."

Without further ado, Natsu raced forward at him. He raised his fist towards his face, and Gildarts brought his metal arm up to block it. When his blow connected, it sent Gildarts back. Before he react, a foot slammed into his face.

Gildarts flew back into a tree, splintering it completely. He stood up, onto to be met with a knee that violently hit the bottom of his chin, rocketing him into the air. Natsu leapt up over him, and threw a punch to his stomach that sent his back to the ground.

Gildarts began to stand up, when Natsu grabbed him by his cloak, and slammed him into a tree. Natsu flung him into the hard ground, making sure his face hit the ground first. He took his foot, and brought down it on Gildart's head, stomping his face further into the ground.

"Eat the dirt, old man," Natsu grinned, stepping back.

Gildarts calming stood up, lifting his head from the ground. He shook the loose rubble from his hair, and looked Natsu straight into the eyes.

"Are you done playing games now?" He asked.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, I think I am." He threw off his coat, revealing a black, sleeveless gi top, with a purple obi around the waist. He cracked his knuckles, while Gildarts just stared at him, never taking his eyes off of his.

"Your move," Natsu said. Gildarts bolted forward with great speed, and gave a uppercut straight to Natsu's chin. He flew upwards into the air. Gildarts leapt up at him, and Natsu twisted in the air to meet his attack. He caught Gildart's fist, and flung his fist at his face. Gildarts weaved away, and the two landed on the ground.

Immediately, they raced at each other again. Natsu's speed gave him an advantage, and he slipped behind Gildarts before he saw. He caught Gildarts in a chokehold. He pressed Gildart's throat hard, and the old man gasped for air. Natsu's physical strength was incredible. Just when it seemed like his own head would pop off, Gildarts fiercely elbowed Natsu in the chest.

Natsu staggered back, and Gildarts took this chance. He grabbed Natsu by the hair, and slammed his knee into his face. He repeated the same motion, bashing Natsu's face against his knee.

Natsu freed his head, and gave Gildarts a hard dropkick. Gildarts staggered back, and Natsu came at him fast. Natsu threw a punch, which Gildarts ducked under. He grabbed Natsu by the throat, and flung him away. Natsu flew into the forest, crashing into trees as he went. Soon, he found himself flying off of a cliff and towards a giant body of water.

He splashed into the water, and for a moment flailed around blindly. He was then able to swim back to the surface. He gasped for air and tooking in his surroundings.

He was in a lake in the middle of a wide valley. Gildarts had flung him farther than he thought. The forest was on top of the cliff, high above the shore of the lake. He as he began to swim towards the shore, Gildarts burst from the trees. He plummeted through the air straight for Natsu. He took the full force of the attack, being drove deeper into the water.

Under the water, Gildarts reached from Natsu, but he weaved away. Their movements were now slowed down due to the water. It was as if they fought in slow motion. Natsu tried to swim towards the surface, but Gildarts grabbed his leg. If he didn't let go, Natsu would drown.

In a seemingly desperate move, Natsu whipped around and bit Gildarts on the arm. He let out a silent scream of pain, releasing Natsu from his grip. Natsu shot up to the surface as fast as he can. He emerged from the water, gasping and coughing. He swam as fast as he could until he reached the shore. He stood up on the sandy beach, scanning the water for Gildarts.

"He couldn't be beaten that easily," Natsu said to himself, "Where are you, old man?"

After a moment, Natsu shrugged. "Oh well, guess he was."

No sooner had Natsu turned away from the water, he heard a large splash. Powerful arms wrapped around his body before he could turn around to investigate. When he noticed one of the arms was metal, he knew he screwed up.

"A crocodile waits in the water, patiently observing its prey," Gildarts chuckled behind him. "When the prey least expects it, the crocodile lunges out at it, seizing it with one bite."

"Well played, old man," Natsu grinned, "However, the prey doesn't go down without a fight."

Natsu ignited himself on fire, causing Gildarts to jump back. He took the fire and concentrated it into a fireball. He turned and flung it straight as Gildarts. It collided with his stomach, and searing pain blazed him.

"Too hot?" Natsu laughed, "Why don't you cool off?"

He raced forward and gave a hard roundhouse kick to Gildart's ribs, shooting him back into the water. He landed in the shallow part of the water, and gripped the sand to avoid going any further.

"Well, are you finished yet?" Natsu asked, grinning.

Gildarts lunged at him, only to have Natsu grab his face and slam him backwards into the ground. Now on the ground, Natsu stomped on his chest.

"Are you done, or are you finished?" Natsu chuckled.

Gildarts only groaned in response. Natsu turned and walked away. "I don't understand it, how could someone as powerful as you get beaten so easily?"

He sensed sudden movement behind him, and he turned to see Gildart's fist coming at him fast. Natsu whipped around and punch the man's forehead. He shot his knee into Gildart's stomach. He punched him again and again, harder and harder as he went.

Gildarts groaned as each blow came, and he could hardly stand up anymore. He fell backwards and hit the ground. Natsu stood over him, a pitiful expression on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Old man, if this is how strong you are, how do you think the rest of Fairy Tail's gonna fare against me?"

Gildarts just lay there, his body still twitching after the intense beating. He could only stare up at Natsu in anguish. Natsu sighed, before walking off. He looked up at the cliff and scaled it effortlessly. He reached the top and walked into the forest.

He noticed that his bloodlust was gone. He was just satisfied at the fact of beating the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail. He continued on he eventually found himself on the spot where they had begun their brief battle. He retrieved his coat and threw it over his shoulders. He noticed Gildart's bag tossed to the side. He had always wondered what was in that thing.

Curiously, he turned it upside down and emptied out the contents. The bag was filled with pornographic magazines that was some of the most graphic stuff he'd ever seen. He picked up one a flipped through the pages. The things in this book could turn the even hardest fighter in the world into a blithering idiot. It reminded him a bit of Sayla, but no simple human girl could compare to her.

Natsu sighed, "Perverted old man." He tossed the book aside and walked away.


	9. Game of Dominance

Natsu was feeling proud of himself, but also disappointed. Wasn't Gildarts supposed to be strong? Sure, he was able to fight, but Natsu had beaten him without so much as a scratch. Still, the feeling of actually beating him satisfied him enough.

Natsu found himself at the castle, and scanned it looking for Sayla's window. He found it, and it still was open from when he left. He took a mighty leap and reached it. He climbed through it and into her room. For some reason, she still was not there. He closed the window and walked out into the hall.

There was really nothing for him to do, and boredom took over. Maybe he could go back and find a guild to destroy. Of course, there weren't many guilds that had the potential he craved for. Not even SaberTooth put up a good fight against him.

As he stood in the hallway, thinking, he didn't notice a figure that walked behind him until they ran a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see who it was. It was Kyouka, and she had a small grin on her face. He noticed that her usually bird-like hands and feet were now normal human limbs.

"You look a bit roughed up," she noted, "and your clothes are damp."

"I fought one of my old guild mates," Natsu said. "Who turned out to be a piece of worthless trash."

"Is that so?" Kyouka asked, amused.

"Yep," Natsu said, turning and walking away. He already knew what she wanted, but he wanted to know how she would claim her prize. He would make her come after him. Making her seem like he wasn't interested would be the perfect test.

"You don't want to stay and chat?" Kyouka asked, "Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

His back facing her, he said, "I don't need to talk you."

Kyouka stopped short at the words that came out of his mouth. Did he really just disrespect her like that? Before she could even get angry, however, something clicked with her. She realized what game he was playing. _'So he wants to play cat and mouse, eh?'_

She walked up to him slowly. In a pouty voice she said, "Is that what you think of me? You're very mean." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh please," Natsu scoffed. "Like I should care."

"Is that how you should treat a woman?" Kyouka said, and whispered seductively in his ear, "Or that you lack that potential?"

"Potential for what?" Natsu grinned.

"The potential to treat a woman right," Kyouka answered.

"It's not something I lack, it's something I only show to a woman truly deserving of it." Natsu said.

Kyouka huffed, before turning and walking in the other direction. "You're no fun. I guess I'll have to find someone else who can please me."

 _'Oh no you don't!'_ Natsu thought. "Are you sure the reason you're leaving isn't because you're afraid of what I can do? If you are, then that's perfectly understandable."

Kyouka stopped and whipped around. She put on a speedy walk, practically running towards Natsu. She took him and shoved him into the wall forcefully. She growled lustfully, "I'm not afraid of anything. What I want to do is shove my tongue down your throat, and fuck you like my little bitch."

Natsu chuckled once more. "You think you can dominate me?"

"Watch me," Kyouka said, before smashing her lips onto his in a devastating and fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she instantly pushed pass any resistance. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and gave it a violent yank.

She released his lips and roughly ran her tongue up Natsu's face, sending shivers through his body. She then gave attention to his neck, sucking on it harshly. An unwanted moan was drawn from Natsu's lips, making Kyouka want him even more.

"That's right, bitch," she growled huskily, "Moan for me." She went back to kissing his neck, and caused another unintentional moan of pleasure from him.

"You've had your fun," Natsu growled, before shoving her into the other wall. Her back hit the wall, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Natsu grinded his hips against hers, his erection through his pants rubbing up against her very wet core, making her groan in pleasure. He took both of her hands and held them above her head.

He kissed her roughly, their tongues clashing for dominance. He won, entering her mouth and exploring inside. Kyouka moaned even more.

"What was that?" Natsu mused, "I thought you were the one who was going to dominate me."

"T-that will not c-change," Kyouka shivered as Natsu hungrily licked and kissed the skin of her neck.

Natsu bucked his hips forward, making her yelp. "So you're going to play like that?" Kyouka chuckled, "Let's take this to MY room."

* * *

"This can't be possible," Makarov muttered, "he must be under some spell."

"I don't think he's even human anymore," Sting said.

As the meeting went on, Erza sat in the back of the room quietly, hiding in the darkest corner possible. She kept head down. She vaguely felt that it was her fault, their fault. Fairy Tail should've rescued Natsu as soon as she and the others returned. Now, Natsu had become a demon.

After he confessed, she had never felt so guilty in her life. She remembered everything as if it happened yesterday;

 _Then Natsu said the three words he never had the courage to say, "I love you."_

 _Erza was too shocked for words. **Natsu loves me?** She questioned in her mind._

 _"Ever since I laid eyes on you," Natsu began, "I knew that you were the one. I never told you because I didn't think that you felt the same way. But now I had to tell you."_

 _"Natsu, I don't know what to say..." Erza said._

 _"Don't. Just know that you'll find someone who you'll make feel the way I do. They'll be the luckiest person in the world." Natsu said responded with a soft voice._

Hearing those words broke her heart in two. She knew that he was talking about Jellal, and she knew that he was basically giving up all hope of being with her again. Now this, this made her heart break when it seemed like there was nothing else to break.

Natsu was now a bloodthirsty demon of Tartaros, and there was nothing to do about it.

 **Or is there?** Erza questioned. Suddenly, the guild doors opened, and in staggered a beat up Gildarts. Everyone gasped, and Cana rushed to his side to help him, as he was about to fall over.

"Natsu's a monster," Gildarts said, "And his strength is devastating. He's one of them now."

Erza's heart wrenched.

"Did you try to fight him," Sting exclaimed.

"I did," Gildarts sighed, "and I lost. Miserably. What's worse is that he wants to come here, and burn this place to the ground. And everyone in it."

This sent the guild into fearful murmuring. If Gildarts was defeated so easily, how in the world would everyone else be able to face him? And Natsu was coming for them, so how could they defend themselves?

* * *

Screams of pleasure rang throughout the halls of Tartaros. It was accompanied by the sounds of clapping as skin harshly met skin. All the noises came from one room.

Inside, Kyouka lay on her knees as Natsu took her from behind. He slammed into her with each thrust that made her very bones quake. All of their clothes were sloppily cast aside, all over the floor. A couple of wooden tables were broken as well, a result of their fierce lovemaking. Another result was that Natsu was covered in small cuts and bruises, inflicted upon by Kyouka's nails. Her body was covered in small bite marks from Natsu's fangs.

They both practically tore each other apart.

Kyouka's velvety and soft insides made Natsu moan each time he thrust into her. The way they fucked made you wonder how the bed still stood. As much as Kyouka talked trash, she couldn't deny that she NEVER expected this. She expected Natsu to be easy to control, but he clearly wasn't that type.

Natsu slapped her butt, making it jiggle. Kyouka yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her ass was already red from his harsh slaps, and each one she loved. She gripped the blankets as Natsu had his way with her.

Natsu laid back and pulled Kyouka into his lap, so he could fuck her in a reverse cowgirl position.

This allowed Natsu to penetrate deeper inside her. She screamed once more, feeling his erection dig even deeper inside. She rolled her hips around, then bounced up and down on his cock. Natsu watched as his member was swallowed up Kyouka's pussy.

Natsu grabbed her hips as she bounced on him, each movement bringing a moan from both of their mouths. She twisted around so she was facing Natsu, and he reached up and brutally kiss, bit, and licked her boobs. Kyouka wrapped her arms around him possessively as he made her boobs his playthings.

Natsu flipped over so it was him on top. Kyouka wrapped her lags around his waist, and her nails dug into his back. Natsu savagely kissed her, making sure that every corner of her mouth was his. Her lips were beginning to ache from his montorous kisses, but she didn't care. Each kiss made her crave him more.

Her nails dug deep into Natsu's back, only stimulating him further.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Kyouka screamed as Natsu ravaged her body. Natsu's hips were a blur as he sped up. Kyouka's tongue hung out of the side of her mouth, and her eyes practically rolled up into her head. The pleasure she was experiencing was glorious.

Natsu groaned, Kyouka's tight walls creating more and more friction. The pressure of Kyouka's insides were strong and tight enough to kill a man, but not him. If he were still a human, he'd have been dead. The pressure made him ache a bit, but the pain felt good. All of the pain they inflicted on each other felt good. The bites, the claw marks, the bruises, everything just turned each other on more.

She flipped herself over so that he could go in even deeper. Kyouka gasped and moaned as she pushed her way on top of him. She took the chance to gain control once more. She took his hands and held them over his head. She gave Natsu a violent kiss, before ravaging his neck. Natsu bucked and moaned under her.

"T-this is *pant* how *pant* it should be," Kyouka said, trying to form words over the pleasure she was feeling. Natsu wanted to turn the tables once more, but the pleasure from Kyouka's body and tongue prevented him.

This was the best sex that she'd ever experienced. "I bet this is the BEST fuck of your life!" She moaned. Everything else didn't matter, it was just her and Natsu.

"UNNNGGGGGG!" She shouted, "I'M CLOSE!" Her screams were loud and animalistic, like an animal depraved of food for years. Natsu was close as well. Kyouka sped up her motions, bringing her and Natsu closer to the edge.

Kyouka finally let out a scream as her orgasm ripped through her as she came. At the same time, her inner wall tightened even further around Natsu's member, and he gave a small hiss of pain. He groaned as he released his seed deep into her. Kyouka kept boucing on his cock, riding out the orgasm as long as she could.

Kyouka screamed and screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. She collapsed on Natsu, panting tiredly. Natsu's energy was spent as well, and he was more tired than he had ever been. Their sex was energetic and aggressive.

"How was that?" Kyouka panted.

"Amazing," Natsu answered back, sighing in satisfaction.

"Good," Kyouka whispered in his ear, "Because I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

 **Finally, this chapter has been delivered.**

 **For those that don't know yet, check out my other story at**

 **My profile is Terry Jones [VileShadow]**

 **I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	10. Update

**Hello to all my followers and supporters out there. First off, I want to thank you all for the insane support you all have given me. When I first started out, I didn't think I would EVER have all of this. I always thought I would be some obscure writer that only a few people knew or cared about. It has truly exceeded my expectations, and for that, I thank you.**

 **Now to the most important part. This was a VERY hard decision to make, and I've been debating this furiously.**

 **That's it, lads. It's over. All over. After all my hard work. After all my effort.**

 **As much as it breaks my heart, I must end all of my stories. Basically, I can't upload anymore chapters to these stories, and I have to leave them all uncompleted.**

 **I can already see it; my legacy I that built up crashing to the ground and crumbling away; the reviews and comments begging "WHY?".**

 **Believe me, I DID NOT want it to end like this. I imagined myself going out with a incredible blaze of glory, but not like this. I'm so disappointed, mostly for you guys; you all have been pushing me farther, and expecting the best out of me, and now I have to leave you all like this. I'm sad and frustrated, SO frustrated.**

 **Now, you all may be wondering why this all happened, and all I'll say is that a major life change was the cause. I am TRULY sorry that this actually had to happen, but it couldn't be helped. I desperately want to keep updating and uploading, and making you people happy, but it now has to end.**

 **The good news is that, I have an account on quotev.**

 **For those of you that don't know what that is, it's another pretty popular website, much like this one, where you can read and write fan fictions and stuff. The good thing with this website is that you don't only have to publish fan fictions; you can upload pretty much any type of story you want. And yes, you can even make your own quizzes for others to take. I recommend you to the website, and take some time to immerse yourselves within.**

 **I have a story published there, called Wicked Shadows. I am very sure you all will enjoy it, so go check it out. My profile is Terry Jones [VileShadow].**

 **Once again, I am SO sorry that this all had to happen. However, I will leave this account up. Maybe one day in the future, I'll be able to return and finish what I started. But for now, it is done. This is that last update I will post.**

 **I wish you all a good day and a happy life. :(**


	11. I'm Back

**I'm BACK! EXPECT SOME NEW UPDATES SOON**


End file.
